The present invention relates to a connection of two streamlined-section struts running substantially orthogonally to one another with a substantially rectangular base cross section, whereby at least one of these streamlined-section struts has an edge flange, which projects from the edge of one of the lateral surfaces substantially orthogonally.
These types of connections of streamlined-section struts are used for assembly of ceilings, for example. In this connection, DE 86 24 567 U1 discloses the use of a connector for connecting streamlined-section struts with identical, essentially rectangular base cross sections, whose contour, likewise, is identical to the base cross section. Although in this document, streamlined-section struts with edge flanges are not mentioned and it can be concluded that the connection described in this document is not contemplated for streamlined-section struts, it should be noted that this connection for streamlined-section struts with an edge flange is also not or only conditionally suitable. And indeed, the edge flange of the second streamlined-section strut must be sawed or cut out at the points on which the first streamlined-section strut is to be attached. This must be done with very high precision, for one, such that the first streamlined-section strut also must be exactly attached to the desired position. For another, this sawing out signifies additional, valuable time in terms of processing. Finally, the subsequent attachment of streamlined-section struts in an existing streamlined-section strut assembly is made difficult, since an already mounted streamlined-sections strut must be sawed.
For further relevant state of the art, reference is made to DE 91 09 454 U1 and DE 198 03 080 A1.
In contrast, it is an object of the invention to provide a connection for streamlined-section struts by use of a connector, which, barring the precise trimming of the streamlined-section struts, can be manufactured more quickly without additional machining of the struts, and which makes possible the subsequent attachment of struts in an existing streamline-section strut assembly in a simple manner.
According to the present invention, this object is solved by a connection of a first streamlined-section strut with at least a second streamlined-section strut by use of a connector, whereby the at least second streamlined-section strut runs substantially orthogonally to the first strut, whereby the struts have a substantially rectangular base cross section, and the at least one second streamlined-section strut has a mounting groove in at least one of its lateral surfaces, as well as at least one edge flange, which projects substantially orthogonally from an edge of these lateral surfaces to a predetermined distance and has a predetermined thickness. The connector can be secured to a front side of the first streamlined-section strut. The contour of the connector is accommodated completely within the base cross section of this first streamlined-section strut, and the connector can also be secured to the lateral surface of the at least one second streamlined-section strut having the mounting groove. The dimensioning of the connector in a direction running essentially orthogonally to these lateral surfaces is essentially the same as the predetermined distance.
When the term “base cross section” is used in connection with the present invention, what is meant is the cross section of the streamlined-section strut without “accessories”, such as mounting grooves or edge flanges.
On the basis of the inventive structure of the connector, the surface of the connector mounted to the second streamlined-section strut that faces toward the front face of the first streamlined-section strut connects essentially flush with the outer edge of the edge flange of the second streamlined-section strut. Thus, no parts are provided in the area of the contact surfaces for the first streamlined-section strut that would interfere with its mounting, which must be removed before the mounting of the first streamlined-section strut by cutting or sawing machining. This saves valuable machining time. Since accordingly, the previously described cutting or sawing is eliminated, with use of the connection of the present invention, the subsequent installation of streamlined-section struts in an already existing streamlined-section strut assembly is possible without further machining.
With use of such a streamlined-section strut assembly for providing an intermediate ceiling, the edge flanges serve for supporting the ceiling elements. Therefore, the streamlined-section struts have an edge flange (T-profile), preferably on two opposite lateral surfaces, respectively, so that the ceiling elements can contact with all four edges on an associated edge flange. In the region of the edges of the streamlined-section strut assembly, however, also the use of streamlined-section struts with an L-profile are contemplated. If one is satisfied with supporting the cover elements merely with two edges on edge flanges, then also the connection of T-profiles with pure rectangular profiles or in the edge area of the streamlined-section strut, the connection of L-profiles with pure rectangular profiles, is also possible.
For attachment of the connector to the front side of the first streamlined-section strut, the connector can have at least one through opening, through which an attachment element is inserted into an associated attachment recess provided in the front face of the first streamlined-section profile. As an attachment element, preferably a threaded bolt, for example, a countersunk screw is used. The use of self-forming or self-grooving threaded bolts is particularly preferred, since these require no preparatory work on the attachment recess. If the attachment recess of the first streamlined-section strut is designed as a threaded bore or in the attachment recess, a separate threaded sleeve is provided; however, also common threaded bolts can be used. As a further alternative, the attachment element can be formed as a drop-in pin.
The bore of the connector preferably is formed as a flat circular hole.
In the frame of manufacturing an L-connection (FIG. 5b), a T-connection (FIG. 5a), or an X-connection (FIG. 5c), the connector for attachment to the lateral surfaces of the second streamlined-section strut has at least one through opening, through which a further attachment element can be inserted into the mounting groove of the second streamlined-section strut. The further attachment element can be a screw bolt, for example, which cooperates with an associated nut element in the mounting groove. With a structure of the mounting groove as a T-groove, preferably a hammer-head nut is used. In order to enable symmetric conducting of the forces to be transferred into the second streamlined-section strut, preferably two further attachment elements are provided, which, for example, are arranged on both sides of the attachment element serving for attachment of the connector to the first streamlined-section strut. The at least one through opening is preferably formed as a flat circular hole.
In the frame of manufacturing a To-connection or an Xo-connection (FIG. 5d), an auxiliary element with at least one attachment shoulder projecting transversely over the cross section of the first streamlined-section strut can be attached for attachment of the connector, for example, to the lateral surfaces of the second streamlined-section strut to the side of the connector facing away from the first streamlined-section strut. This attachment shoulder can be inserted into the mounting groove and is securable therein. For example, this attachment shoulder can undercut the boundary flange of the T-assembly groove and can be fixed in this T-groove by means of at least one screw bolt or threaded pin in a frictionally-locked or form-locked manner, which can be screwed into an associated threaded bore of the attachment shoulder.
In a further form of the To- or Xo connection variation, the connector can have a recess for receiving a mounting section of the auxiliary element, in order to enable the most possible space for the arrangement of functional elements, for example, smoke detectors or sprinkler nozzles in the area of the space excluded from the streamlined-section strut.
For a simpler attachment of the auxiliary element to the connector, the same attachment element can be used that also serves for attaching the connector to the front face of the first streamlined-section strut. The auxiliary element can have a through opening for this purpose, preferably, a flat circular hole.
Although according to the previously described attachment of the connector with both streamlined-section struts in the frame of an L-, T-, or X-connection or by attachment of the connector with the first strut and the auxiliary element in the frame of a To- or Xo-connection, a plurality of attachment elements, in particular, a plurality of threaded bolts would be used, alternatively, also a quick clamping connector can be used, as is known, for example, from the Bosch Catalogue, “Mechanik-Grundelement” (Mechanical Base Elements), Version 8.0, pages 3–44.
For To- or Xo-connections, it is still to be added that the measured lengths of the connection originating from the attachment element with the first streamlined-section strut are measured in a plane stretching from the streamlined-section strut in an essentially orthogonally running direction, such that the connector with an L-, T-, or X-connection stands up in a first mounting orientation flush on the edge flange of the second streamlined-section strut, while it terminates in a second mounting orientation that is the reverse of the first mounting orientation with a To- or Xo-connection, essentially flush with the lower surface of the edge flange or the second streamlined-section strut. The surface of the streamlined-section strut assembly facing the space, therefore, has an essentially continuous appearance.
In the common manner, the first streamlined-section strut as well as the at least one second streamlined-section strut have a mounting groove, preferably formed as a T-groove, on two opposites sides, preferably, on all four sides of the base cross section. With the attachment of the connector to the streamlined-section strut, preferably, the following steps are follows: First, the connector is attached to the first streamlined-section strut. Next, the attachment to the second streamlined-section strut takes place, whereby one can access the attachment elements that serve for attachment to the second streamlined-section strut via mounting grooves of the first streamlined-section strut.
When the connector is secured to the first strut by means of a single attachment element, then it is advantageous to provide an anti-twist device of the connector about the longitudinal axis of the first streamlined-section strut, when at least one projection is provided on the side of the connector facing the first strut, which can be inserted in an associated recess in the front face of the first strut, preferably in a form-fitting manner.
In a further embodiment of the invention, the connector has the receiving recess surrounding the through openings, which, likewise, serve to receiving heads of the attachment elements.
To reduce the weight, in addition, it can be provided that in the upper surface of the connector facing the first strut and/or in the upper surface of the connector facing away from the first strut, at least one further recess is provided.
As previously noted, the mounting groove can be a longitudinal groove opening to the lateral surface, which, preferably, is undercut on both sides of its opening; that is, the mounting groove can be embodied as a T-groove.
The invention will next be described in more detail with reference to the accompanying figures.